Revealed
'''Revealed' is the eleventh installment to the House of Night Series. It is the second to last book in the series. It is set to be released on October 15th, 2013. Anyone may read the first two chapters here: http://www.houseofnightseries.com/books/revealed/ The Back Cover Drastically altered after her fall at the end of Hidden, Neferet is now more dangerous than ever—and her quest for vengeance will wreak havoc on humans, as well as Zoey and her friends. Chaos is loosed in Tulsa and the House of Night is blamed. Can Zoey stop Neferet in time to keep her anger from escalating to full-on war? Or will someone else have to step in to take the fall? The House of Night series is an international phenomenon, reaching #1 on U.S., German, and UK bestseller lists, and remaining a fixture on The New York Times Children’s Series bestseller list for nearly 150 weeks and counting. With more than 12 million copies in print, rights sold in thirty–eight countries to date, and relatable, addictive characters, this series is unstoppable. Now, in the eleventh and penultimate installment of the series, the action is more intense and the stakes even higher as Zoey and her friends battle to protect their school and home from devastating evil—all while balancing romances, precarious friendships and the daily drama of the House of Night’s halls. Plot The book begins with the open house mentioned in Hidden. While Zoey and her friends are helping out at the Street Cats stall, Neferet makes an appearance as a specter. Zoey and her friends cast a circle with Erin who joins because she can't stand seeing someone else represent water. They manage to defeat Neferet but Erin then rejects the change and dies soon after. Neferet then attacks Charles LaFont, Mayor of Tulsa and leaves him near the main entrance to the school. Frances LaFont goes crazy seeing him dead and then publicly disowns Aphrodite. All the Fledglings and Vampyres who lived in the tunnels are then confined to the school. Stark, Darius and Zoey discover a basement with jeweled weaponry and such which belonged to Dragon Lankford. They question Kalona about it and realize Neferet does not know of this stash. Meanwhile Chera Kimiko, the Fox 23 news anchor comes to Tulsa House of Night and does a few interviews with students and the Police wish to do DNA searches to identify who killed the mayor (they don't know it was Neferet). Aphrodite has a vision where Zoey drinks Aurox's blood and then causes mass destruction because she loses control of the Seer Stone. Aphrodite confides with Shylin about what she saw and the two Prophetesses keep a watch on Zoey. Shaunee waits by Erin's funeral pyre until dawn and Dallas comes and sneers at her and makes remarks about how he knew Erin better. Dallas then tries to kill Stevie Rae by electrifying her and exposing her to sunlight but Shaunee arrives and so does Rephaim in his raven form. Stevie Rae is then taken to the infirmary and Dallas flees. Kalona and Stark track down Dallas and after bringing him back to the Tulsa House of Night, Kalona swiftly executes him. Kurtis and Elliot who side with Dallas are shunned from House of Night so their bodies will reject the change. After the execution, Zoey casts a circle with Aurox in place of Earth. Afterwards, he comes with her to the cafeteria and she drinks a drop of his blood. Zoey also runs into Aphrodite and Shaylin discussing about how Zoey's in trouble and thinking they have betrayed her, Zoey uses the power of the seer stone and attacks Shaylin before fleeing the scene and out the school. She then accidentally zaps two men as well and when the police come to Tulsa looking for whoever murdered them, Zoey gives herself up and surrenders the seer stone to Aphrodite. Throughout the book Neferet is recalling her life, from the day she was marked, her relationships and her rise to being the Tsi Sgili. By the end, she massacres a church full of people. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Neferet *Erik Night *Lenobia *Thanatos *Darius Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson *James Stark *Dallas Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Shaunee Cole *Erin *Damien Red Fledglings *Shaylin Ruede *Nicole Humans *Aphrodite LaFont *Lynette *Detective Marx *Officer Jamison Creatures *Kalona *Rephaim *Aurox *Erebus Category:Books